


Televoid: The Final Chapter

by inucase



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A televoid theory, But I thought I'd throw it up on archive since Tumblr is dying a bit, Gen, It's just a theory, Televoid (Hidden Block), This isn't much of a real story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inucase/pseuds/inucase
Summary: What I believe could theoretically happen on the last episode of Televoid.





	Televoid: The Final Chapter

Video tape with masking tape labelled “Please Watch Til The End” comes to current Ian as the next show on Televoid. Ian is happy because this means he gets to do the show again and communicate with others. He starts up the tape and it appears to be of him, there are subtitles on the screen and Video Ian begins to speak.  
“I know you probably have a lot of questions about this place and why you are here, but I can’t tell you a lot because it might put you at risk. Just know that this place was meant to keep both you and them happy and safe, if you were out there it would be dangerous for everyone. You should look back on the good times you’ve had here. Be good Ian, goodbye.”  
The video ends there and Ian sits confused, not knowing how to react. The show soon ends and Ian is left alone again, so he waits for them to come back. As time passes, his hair gets long and he looks more disheveled than before. He finally gets tired of waiting and picks up his chair and throws it at where Cam 1 should be. The wall sucks it up and he does not get the chair back. He sits down on the floor, then lays down, and finally gets fed up again. He stomps over to where Cam 1 is and where the chair disappeared and swings his fist in that direction. The inky void begins to swarm and cover his arm, pulling the rest of him in with the motion. Before it has completely swallowed him up, he manages to turn around and reach his hand out. He hopes for someone, anything, to pull him out, but all he does is grasp the air. The room is still and silent for a few moments before a small murmur starts up and slowly grows into loud screams before the void opens up a bit. Ian walks out of the wall from the darkness with blacked out eyes. He walks over to wall behind the tv and the plant, reaches in, and pulls the chair out. He moves it back over its original position by the tv and he sits down. He clicks play and watches the last of the video, another void eyed Ian stares him down before going static. The video glitches a bit and Video Ian has disappeared.  
His voice speaks again “This is for the best.” and the video ends.  
Ian watches the blue stop screen for a while before hitting the rewind button. There is a cut to Cam 1 where Ian’s void eyes reflect the tv screen and we see the rewind in his eyes as he begins to go back to how he was once before. His hair gets shorter and the bags under his eyes seem to disappear. He throws up darkness on the floor and passes out, the floor seems to just suck it back up. When Ian wakes up he is a bit confused and disoriented, but he goes to the chair and sits down. Then episode 1 starts again.


End file.
